


A Rock and a Hard Place

by BlueTeaParty



Series: A View From the Bottom [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Asari Master, Brands, Control Collars, First Contact War never ended, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan endure what their Master demands of them. Even when she isn't there.





	A Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Chronicler_BoredWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chronicler_BoredWriter/gifts).



> I hope you read the tags!

“It’s okay commander, it’s gonna be okay.” Kaidan gasps, head flopping back as best he could. He was on his back, but that did little to make the situation more comfortable.

Shepard was on his knees in front of him, face pushed into Kaidan’s behind. His mouth was stuffed with a gag, but attached to the outside of his mouth, was a long dildo that was currently embedded in Kaidan’s ass. If the former lieutenant could have died from embarrassment, he would have already done so.

The commander couldn’t reply, couldn’t offer any reassurances but grunts. His eyes communicated enough though. The fresh brand on the other’s forehead lay perfectly in his field of vision, and the identical mark on his own forehead throbbed in sympathy.

Neither of the men could move very far, their master was devious in this particular predicament. Shepard’s arms were stretched out beside him, rendering them useless in offering any assistance. His ankles were locked to the floor, keeping him in place. All in all, it was a good deal more comfortable than was Kaidan currently was, though he couldn’t bring himself to be jealous.

That would just be giving into the blue bitch who called herself their master.

Kaidan tried to adjust his position again, hissing when the movement of his hips tugged the dildo. He was on his back but practically folded in half, ankles attached to his wrists above his head. Their master had locked his limbs there, leaving his ass exposed.

Shepard grunted an apology and Kaidan nodded. “We can get through this.”

He laughed softly when he saw the roll of John’s eyes. Gazing down, he could almost see the glow of the collar locked around the man’s neck; the same that he had locked around his. It was a reminder of their new status; to their master they were less than dogs, hers to do with as she pleased.

He just wished for one moment where his biotics could activate, and he’d crush her to a pulp for the humiliation she had put them through. For a moment he’s silent, caught in the memories of degradation. A mere few weeks ago they were shipmates, superior and subordinate, even working towards being friends. Now…

"The Alliance isn't going to just leave us here." Shepard's eyes softened, glancing away from his own for the moment.

"I know we've already gone through some hell, but that blue bitch isn't going to win."

A muffled chuckle came from the other's bound mouth.

Kaidan smiled.

"The Normandy wouldn't leave us here. Hell, I bet Ash is already in Anderson's ears with a million ways in."

He wiggled his hips, trying desperately to get comfortable, but there was really no way to do so. He gasped slightly when a ridge from the toy grazed his prostate. He shook his head as he saw the apology in the commander’s eyes. That brand though…

“Its okay Shepard.” Kaidan knew he was repeating himself, but maybe if he said it enough times, he’d believe it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little continuation of our series JCB112! <3 Still love chatting with you <3


End file.
